To Infinity and Beyond
by Spikes Hunnies
Summary: Buffy needs some satisfaction, and there are plenty who are willing to oblige.


Title: To Infinity And Beyond

Title: To Infinity And Beyond

Authors: Hilary (ImmortalBeloved2000@yahoo.co.uk)

Fin (finlay@finetime.demom.co.uk)

Kristin (miserychastain@hotmail.com)

Rating: R

Summery: Buffy needs some satisfaction and plenty of people want to oblige

Author's Notes: Though Fin is not an official Spikes_Hunnies member, his participation in this fic is greatly appreciated and do not be surprised if we force him to write with us again. 

Dedication: Hils: To Fin and Kristin, my divine inspiration.

Fin: To Kristin and Hils, without whom I would have never discovered SpiderXan.

Kristin: To Hils and Fin, without whom, my time in the gutter wouldn't be nearly as fun. 

Giles closed the door to his house, locking away the horrors of the outside world. He giggled to himself, as he removed his tie and loosened his shirt. He had his own way to relax, a way that others might possibly think of as a horror.

It wasn't a particularly hot day, but beads of sweat were forming on his brow, and delightful inner warmth was spreading throughout his body. The anticipation always affected him this way, and it was with great relish that he quickly changed into his cable repair guy outfit.

Leaving by the back door, he ran his hand over the fake moustache, securing it to his upper lip. It was a fine lip wig. Big, black, and bushy.

He hurriedly made his way to Buffy's house, and peeked in the window. He wasn't called a watcher for nothing.

Steeling himself, he knocked at her door.

No answer.

He frowned and knocked again.

Nothing.

"Did you hear something?" Buffy panted from beneath Spike.

"No." He lied, desperate to get back to it. He ran his tongue up her neck and kissed her ear. "Want to try something new, pet?"

Buffy looked up at him and grinned. "Well, there is one thing I've wanted to try."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered as he changed into the costume Buffy had provided. Still, if it got her in the mood it would be worth it.

Minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom in his new Batman outfit, ready for action. At first he didn't see her in the darkness, but she called out to him softly from beside the bed.

"Help! Batman, please! I need your...assistance now!"

He smirked and made his way over to her, and using his best American accent, got into character. "Hello there, good citizen, how may I service you?" He lay down next to her, and she pulled him to her.

"For one, you can get out of those tights..."

Xander had been biding his time. Motionless, and barely breathing, he had spent the last 5 hours inverted, clinging to the ceiling via a set of super suction 'Fly-O-Matic' suction pads.

The wait had been worth it, but he had no chance to pick his moment, to make his own superhero entrance.

Try as he might to clear his mind of the squalid scene being enacted below, his body still seemed to have a mind of its own. His feeble attempts to hold on failed, and he unwillingly found himself being pushed off the ceiling.

Twisting deftly, he turned his body, and landed perfectly on the floor.

Face first.

Jumping nimbly to his feet, easily brushing off his incompetent landing, Xander announced himself.

"I am SpiderXan! Unhand her, you fake!"

At the front door, Giles had heard enough. Taking a few steps back, he ran at the door, and smashed it open.

"If I might just interrupt," he interjected, holding up his hand, "I have it on good authority that your cable is down. Where might I find the box?"

Buffy looked around at the now rather crowded bedroom all these men were making her horny, and if there was one thing she hated it was being left unsatisfied.

Rolling Spike over she made sure there was plenty of room on the bed and she stroked the sheets invitingly.

"I've always wanted my own superhero's." She purred seductively at Xander before turning her focus to the badly disguised Giles.

"I don't know about the cable, but there's a box in here that needs your attention."

Practically unable to keep themselves under control, Giles and SpiderXan jumped onto the bed, both wrestling for a closer spot. Finally deciding to put Buffy in the middle, have Giles to the right, SpiderXan to the left, and Spike on top, Buffy let out a satisfied sigh.

"Now, lets get to it, boys. This girl needs some rescuing..."

She reached up and pulled Spike down for a kiss, when all of a sudden the bedroom door opened. In walked Willow and Oz, both in costumes.

"I don't know why Xander wanted us to come in our Superhero costumes," a Catwoman Willow was saying when she noticed the scene on the bed, "Oh...my..."

Oz, completely comfortable in his Wolverine costume, just smiled, "I just figured it out..."

Giles wriggled his way closer to Buffy, pausing to put his miners helmet on. With a quick 'click' he switched on the light, and moved his way down.

"Don't fret Miss, I'm on my way."

Sliding his glasses down to the top of his nose, he examined the box.

"Hmmm...I think I see the problem Miss. There appears to be a blockage. I have just the tool."

Flinging Spike out of the way, he prepared himself for the job.

Xander looked on jealously. "Hey, since when did you become a superhero? I see no tights. I see no special powers."

His rant was cut short by the entrance of Willow and Oz.

"Ok, so who called the Buffy rescue rangers? I think we have the situation under control guys..."

He looked about, waiting for Lassie to turn up.

Spike let out a feral growl and jumped to his feet, he'd had just about enough of this. He was all in favour of a bit if fun, and even didn't mind sharing a bed, but there was a line and it had been crossed.

He pulled Giles off Buffy, as he was just about to fully investigate the blocked channel and kicked SpiderXan off the bed.

Buffy pouted until Spike turned back to face her, his vamp face still showing.

"You're mine." He growled, leaping back onto the bed. Now this, Buffy liked.

"Oh, Spike." She gasped while the others looked on.

Just then, a light knock came to Buffy's door, and it was opened slowly, by her mother. "Honey, I thought I heard some- OH MY GOD!"

Suddenly, Giles jumped up and walked over to Joyce, hooking his thumbs in his tool-belt. "Well, ma'am, would you be the lady of the house?"

"Mr. Giles, you know very well..." It was then that she caught on to the game, and smiled seductively, remembering the Band Candy incident. "That I am...let me show you where MY box is."

Grinning like a fool, Giles followed her out of the room. At this point, Willow had had enough. She was blushing like mad, and she was having many naughty thoughts.Grabbing Oz's hand, she stammered, "We, um, we gotta, theres this thing I gotta do...um, with him...oh god. We're going." She started out of the room, and Oz just shrugged and followed her, growling in anticipation.

SpiderXan watched them leave, mesmerized by Willow in a skin-tight Cat Woman suit. His eyes never leaving her hips, he said, "Yeah, there's a thing I gotta do, too...Save the world from that naughty pussy...cat." He was gone before either Spike or Buffy could blink.

Settling himself on top of Buffy again, Spike let a low growl rumble in his chest. He pulled her arms above her head, holding them there with one hand, while removing the Batman mask and cape with the other, leaving him in only the form-fitting suit.

She smiled up at him, loving the way the suit hugged his muscles, but glad that he'd removed the mask. She smiled up at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I think I like you as the bad guy better. This way I can be the damsel in distress, and you can ravage me."

Spike ran his tongue along the back of his bottom teeth, and smirked at her, melting her with the hunger in his eyes. "If you can't be good," he said, "Be good at it."

THE END


End file.
